


the peculiar beast

by callme_captain



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chans just a big puppy, Fluff, Happy Halloween, Light Angst, M/M, Werewolf Bang Chan, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callme_captain/pseuds/callme_captain
Summary: Felix just wanted to get away, wander his favorite spot in the forest at night. What he wasn't expecting was running into a large, terrifying werewolf.But maybe he's not as scary as he seems...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 198





	the peculiar beast

**Author's Note:**

> happy spooky season!!! Thought I'd right a small werewolf Channie/human lixie story for Y'all:33

Felix walks alone under the blanket of night, stars shining brightly in the heavens above, twinkling just for him. The cool night air nips at his flesh where he decided to not wear a jacket, goosebumps erupting all along his arms. But he can’t find it in himself to care, fall has always been one of his favorite seasons. 

The chill the night brings, the leaves crunching and twirling all around him, falling off the trees in a graceful dance. Fall brings Felix so much joy, especially when he gets to wonder in the woods like this, alone. No friends to chat his ear off, no responsibility as he walks around with an absent mind. 

Changbin keeps telling him, ‘its dangerous to go out in the middle of the night!’ Or ‘your going to get killed or mauled by something!’ Felix continues to roll his eyes every time, still going out to enjoy himself. What could he know? The mans just highly cautious over every little thing.

The boy continues trekking on through the trees, admiring the silver glow of everything in the moonlight while he try’s to find his favorite spot that this forest has to offer. Its a little river by a cluster of smooth rocks, the trees cleared so you have a perfect view of the sky. Pollution from the city doesn’t hide the shining stars, instead they shine brightly with no cover, a wonder to ponder and look at. 

A sharp howl breaking the perfect stillness of night has Felix jumping out of his skin, going as far as letting out a small scream. It sounded like it was right next to him, loud and ear piercing. He looks around with wide eyes, scanning the area around him. Theres nothing. Everything looks the same. Suddenly, the trees he loves so much start to look more ominous, dark and mysterious, they could be hiding anything.

After a few minutes, standing and scanning his surroundings, he finally starts to calm down. Was that a wolf cry? It was so LOUD. Are wolves that loud? The sound replays through his brain, it was ear shattering and demanding, feral. They don’t have wolves in this area. 

An icy feeling settles in Felix’s stomach, cold and heavy with realization. Werewolf. Changbin always warned him about werewolves wandering in these forests, but he had never seen or heard one, so he refused to believe him.

Changbin also said werewolves are all around them, just disguising themselves as humans. So do vampires, and witches. Changbin himself is a witch, but witches are basically harmless. Vampires and werewolves on the other hand… He’s heard some disturbing tales about those creatures.

He shivers, his mind is probably just playing tricks on him. Maybe it was just a coyote, the night is putting him in a sense of high alert. It was probably louder in his head then it was in real life. Yeah. Thats gotta be it.

Felix keeps hiking, defiantly more alert, but no less determined to find the river he loves. This is his get away night, away from his job and the rest of his life. His job isn’t bad, he actually loves it. He majors in zoology and works with animals. But with any job, it gets suffocating at times and you just need a break. This is his break, surrounded by nature. 

The howl incident starts to leave his brain, now focused on the babbling river that he can hear in the distance. A smile spreads across his face. Yes! 

He starts jogging a little, sighing in happiness when he comes into his favorite clearing that he’s so familiar with. Moonlight bounces off the large smooth rocks, illuminating them a striking silver, looking like stars themselves. The stream is clear, also reflecting the wonders above and making it glow. It looks straight out of a fairytale, and its here for Felix to enjoy, blissfully alone.

He sighs, walking over to one of the rocks so he can start star gazing as he usually does, until he notices something peculiar. He squints into the forest, trying to get a better look. Two yellow orbs floating in the blackness of the trees. 

“…What is that?” Felix whispers to himself, tilting his head in awe. Its only when the orbs blink, that Felix freezes. Fuck. The orbs, now known to be eyes start getting closer, until he can make out a very distinct snout with a row of razor sharp fangs. FUCK. 

His breath gets caught in his throat. Werewolf. With no hesitation and quick feet, Felix turns on his heel, forgetting about the task of stargazing in favor of getting the fuck out of there. 

The beautiful scenery around him melts into the background as his heart beats wildly, lungs starting to burn at the fast pace he’s keeping himself at, never faltering. The only thing thats keeping him going at this point is the pure adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He swerves in and out of the trees, making zigzags to try and get the beast off his trail, while also trying to make it to a spot that he knows has service. He thanks himself for being so good at multi-tasking.

He hates admitting that Changbin was right, but there is a werewolf on his trail, and all he’s doing now is praying that he left his location on so maybe, maybe his friend could find him if he lived to see the morning.

Felix takes a quick glance behind him when his body physically can’t take it anymore, lungs on fire as he tries to breath. It feels like they’re contracting against him, like they need to be pried open before he can start taking air again. 

The boy whips out his water bottle from his backpack, nearly downing the whole thing in favor of trying to calm down. Once he’s finished, putting the bottle away again, he keeps all his senses on high alert. Cracking of any twigs has him jumping three feet, the whistle of the wind through his hair no longer feeling relaxing in the slightest. The movement of trees has his head whipping in all directions, breathing still labored from fear. He hates this. How is he supposed to make it out of here alive?

Its when he hears a low huffing sound from behind him, he realizes he’s a dead man, heart sinking to the pits of his stomach. 

The hairs on Felix’s neck rise, shoulders tensing as he freezes on the spot. Snapping branches and crunching leaves get closer and closer, Felix squeezes his eyes shut, trying to control his breathing before he passes out. 

Just stay still, don’t let it know your scared. He tells himself over and over. Little does he know that the scent of fear rolls off him in waves, his heartbeat loud and clear to the beasts sensitive ears.

Tears build up in Felix’s eyes, his throat choking up as he realizes that this could be his last moment on earth. In a few moments, he could be torn to shreds by this things sharp claws and teeth. The mental image has him nearly biting through his bottom lip, panic attack so close to bubbling over the edge.

He never told Changbin how much he appreciates his friendship even though he makes fun of his constant nagging and clinginess. He never told Jeongin how much he enjoys seeing him growing up and maturing. Now he’s going to be found dead, in the middle of this forest all because he refused to listen to his friends advice. 

Before he knows it, theres hot breath on his right ear, a slight growl as the beast opens its large mouth. The tears finally slip past the boys eyes, sob bubbling past his lips as he tries not to move a muscle. This is the night he dies. 

Something wet suddenly licks up from his jaw to his cheek, taking away his salty tears. Felix’s breath stutters, opening his eyes to see what just happened. 

Large golden eyes blink innocently at him, a fuzzy snout directly in his face, large black nose and sharp teeth able to be seen.

Felix stands there with wide eyes, chest rising and falling heavily as he stares into the wolfs eyes. It tilts its head to the side, ears flopping over cutely. The beast is large, hulking even. Big head standing over eye-level with Felix, and its still hunching.

Its front paws are eerily human-like, boney and long, but still furry with paw pads and sharp claws. Its fur is a mix of grey and black, looking like smoke from a campfire. The wolf looks nothing more like a giant puppy, looking at him with big round eyes. 

Felix chokes out a cry, sobbing into his hands. He’s not sure what emotion he’s feeing. Relief? Stress? Fear? All of them? Yeah, probably. The wolf whines in reply, ears going to the back of his head.

“Y-You aren’t going to kill me?” The human asks, eyes shining with tears in the moonlight, the water still rolling down his soft cheeks. The beast snuffles, walking towards Felix on his big paws. Fear strikes his whole body again, and he feels his legs give out from underneath him, falling onto the rough dirt forest floor. 

The wolf follows, laying down in front of him obediently. He notices the human still crying into his hands in distress, his own whine becoming louder as he can feel the sadness rolling off him.

The creature lays its large furry head on Felix’s lap, even lifting its snout up to lick under Felix’s jaw. Like some weird form of comfort. 

As weird, and kinda gross as it is, Felix feels himself calm down slightly, looking down at the giant dog. He looks magnificent with the moonlight reflecting off his dark pelt, the fur running and curling against large and lean muscles. The human takes his hands off his face, wiping his tears away as he looks at the beast.

It looks exactly like an obedient dog, paws tucked under his maw in Felix’s lap, ears laying on the back of his head, tail wrapped around his lower half.

“You really are just a big puppy, huh?” Felix asks quietly, going to scratch behind his large ears, the canine lolls his tongue out of his mouth, closing his eyes in bliss. Felix uses his other hand to run his hand against the bulging muscle under his fur, firm to the touch. He can feel the tears on his cheeks start to dry up as he plays with the dog, realizing that he isn’t in danger.

“Who are you? Why are you out here?” Felix asks, not really expecting an answer, just wondering to himself. But to his surprise, the wolf blinks his eyes open, reaching out a human-like paw, to write in the dirt with his claw. The moonlight illuminates the ground, allowing him to see the short, messy writing. He doesn’t seem to have much control of writing while being a wolf, the lines extremely wonky, but he can just make out what it says.

“Chan?” He asks, looking back at the beast,

“Is that your name?” Chan nods. Then he points to the large moon in the sky with his muzzle. It’s large are round like a disk.

“Ah.” Felix realizes,

“Full moon. Do you come here to get away?” The wolf nods, resting his head down again. Felix hums,

“Me too.” 

Chan lets the human play with his fur again, particularly happy when he scratches behind his ears or under his jaw. 

Chan is warm, large furry head pressing against his stomach as he starts to roll over, allowing more access to scratch under his snout. 

Felix laughs, obliging in what he wants. Huh. This is some werewolf. He thought werewolves were supposed to be murderous, uncontrollable during full moons. But he’s just an oversized dog. A very cute oversized dog if he’s being honest. 

Felix’s eyelids start to feel heavy, eyes drooping as he keeps carding through the beasts fur. Chan is long gone, having dozed off to the nice feeling of small hands carding through his pelt. Felix decides to slump over, moving himself so he can rest his torso over Chan’s shoulders and back, getting lost in the soft feeling, before he drifts off to sleep.

~~~<3~~~

The hot sunlight raining down on Felix’s back is what stirs him to life, blinking his eyes open blearily, trying to find out where he is. Its light, trees surrounding him while he lays in a nice clearing. What the hell…? 

He thinks to himself, what is he doing in the forest? It takes a solid ten seconds before he starts to recall what happened last night, and the heavy weight thats laying in his lap. 

He looks down, gasping when he sees a man laying there. Not a wolf, a full-grown man. He’s sleeping peacefully, mouth slightly agape as he snores away. Werewolf. Felix has to remind himself, the thing he met last night is a werewolf, they change. He keeps himself from freaking out, breathing out shakily. Its the same person, the kind wolf, should also be a kind man, right? 

Felix takes a closer look. His hair is the same color of the wolfs pelt, smokey grey with streaks of black. He has soft features, plump lips and an angled jaw. He’s actually quite handsome… Felix smiles, what a pleasant surprise. 

“Chan?” He asks quietly, running a hand through his hair. It feels just as silky as his fur had. The man mumbles, blinking his eyes open slowly. His eyes are the same sticking gold as the wolfs, groaning as he tries to lift himself up. 

His world his spinning, head roaring in a headache. The mornings after going wolf-mode always feel like a hangover.

He notices the leg he had been resting on, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He looks up, seeing a human boy looking down on him. He stares for a moment, squinting as he studies his facial features, wondering who he is. Then it hits him.

“Fuck,” He groans, rubbing a dirty hand over his face. He tries to recall what happened, his brain a bit hazy on remembering. He can only remember certain things from his wolf brain. He remembers him following the boy out of curiosity, making him cry- Oh no.

“God, I’m so sorry.” He sighs, now burying his face in both of his hands. Felix smiles,

“Its ok! I haven’t slept that well in forever. Plus, you’re very cute as a wolf.” Chan blushes, hiding his face again in embarrassment. No, this isn’t ok!

“I made you cry, I followed you and scared you half to death, truly I’m so so sorry, I wasn’t thinking!” He hangs his head in shame, refusing to look up at meet the humans eyes. Felix frowns, going to rub a hand through his hair on instinct. He’s not sure why he does it, but Chan does relax his shoulders from the touch, sighing softly.

“You did give me the scare of a lifetime, but you being so cuddly made up for it, I promise.” Chan looks up shyly. His golden eyes still hold his dog-like nature, round and puppy like. Felix’s heart melts, he’s so cute~ 

Chan is dressed in nothing but a white T-shirt and blue boxers, hair a ruffled curly mess. Its probably what he looked like going to bed before his wolf-side decided to take over.

“Do you live around here?” Felix decides to ask.

“Uh, I think so. I’m honestly not sure where I am…” He pouts,

“I hate full moons. I always have to walk back to my house after running miles into the forest. Why is my wolf self so stupid? Why can’t he think normally?”

“Can’t you guys turn into wolfs whenever you want? Why not just run back?” 

“I can,” Chan explains,

“But I don’t always want to switch back to human after turning wolf. It can be risky.” Felix hums in understanding.

“Well, I defiantly know where we are, I only live half a mile away if you’d like to come over.” Chan lightens up, back straightening. 

“Really? After everything I did to you?” He asks in disbelief. Felix rolls his eyes,

“Seriously its fine, I get you weren’t in the right state of mind. Besides, you did nothing to hurt me, I’d be glad to have you over.”

“Ok! Uh, thank you,” He rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

“Of course, take it as a ‘thank you for not mauling me’.” This gets the werewolf to laugh, standing up from his spot on the floor. 

Felix walks him back to his own house, Chan deciding to strike up a conversation as they walk. He’s very good at socializing. Maybe Felix is a bit grateful that he ran into this werewolf in the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it:D 
> 
> maybe is y'all like it enough i can make a part two...? See where this pans out?? lmao, well see ;)


End file.
